


My personal coping method

by willowbot2000



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, My First Smut, Top Tom Holland, bottom reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21540397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowbot2000/pseuds/willowbot2000
Summary: You have a normal life in high school, bullies, friends, and teachers.  Your stuggling with school, and you think you are going to fail school.  Not until Tom Holland goes undercover at your school, and you end up becoming his grilfriend.  He finds out about your anxiety, and shows you his personal coping method.
Relationships: Tom Holland (Actor) & Reader, Tom Holland (Actor)/Reader
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it! :)

You walked to your bus stop in the cold. It was the first snow this year of, (the place you live in). At first you were happy and excited, but after a while it got boring. At least the holidays were just around the corner. You drug your feet on the way because you knew you left early. When you got the bus stop, a boy was already their. As you got closer you realised, it was Mathew. He was mean and would call you 'frog face' and a 'slut'. This time he was quiet though. You waited a bit longer, and the other kids came. Your friend, Nate, was also there. On the bus you and him talked, until you had to transfer. 

When you got on the other bus, your friend Chris was there. You and him also talked, before the bus got to your school. When you got there, you headed straight for the library, since it was the only quiet place in the school. You were a sienor, and stuggled a lot with school, because of your anxiety. When the bell rang you headed to your favorate, but least favorate class. Your laguage class. You hated learning this laguage because it was harder than other. 

When you got there, your crush was sitting right next to your seat. His name was (Crush name). He had amazing h/c hair. His smile was perfect. He was also one of the nicest boys in school. Your teacher put you two in the same group. Along with your friend, (Best friend's name). Another boy sat across from you, he was mean. His name was Titus. You had a sub today so it was nicer. You and (crush) would pass notes to each other during class. 

Your next class was math. You always hated math, and your math teacher was mean. She came up to you that day and handed you a slip. It had all your missing work from last quorter on it. "Um, Mrs. B. I can't do this work since it's from last quorter." She frowned. "Then find a way to!" She shouted at you. You quickly looked down at the slip, trying to ignore everyone staring at you. 

At lunch you met up with your friend, Jude, and went to lunch with him. You two talked about superheros and actors. When you got back, you had PE.

PE wasn't that bad, it was very nice. The teacher wasn't that harsh, and she understood the student's problems. You would talk to her about your problems. Even the kids in PE were nice. In PE you were swimming. It was hard since you were pretty weak. The gym teacher understood, and only had you swim half way.

Your final class was history. Now your were learning about the Cival War. It was boring, so you would play on your phone and pretend to be listening. 

When you got home, you locked yourself away from the world and read fanfiction. Your room was the only peacfull place in your house, so you pretty much lived there. You had two anoying brothers. They would make fun of you all the time, and when you faught back you were punished.

In your room you had a collection of spider-man action figures, you had been a fan most of your life. You had a Tom Holland poster with his signiture. You also would tape any magazine that either talked about Tom Holland, or spider-man to your wall. You also had collected a lot a signs with quotes on them. One of them said, 'Cherish Your Dreams'. You had many awards from your forein laugage classes. Your bed was decorated with white sheets, and Japanesse cherry blossoms littering them. You had a cute animal pillow, and most of your favorate plushies laying on your bed. When you got bored, you would make a pile of them and jump into it. It would feel like you were swimming in plushies. 

You spent the evening working on homework, and reading fanfiction. Your parents didn't like you reading fanfiction. Your mom told you, it was just like reading porn. But the only ones like porn, were the smut ones, which you limited yourself to. While you were reading, your (cat/dog) wandered into the room. She/he jumped onto your bed, which your didn't mind. "Hey, (pet name). How are you today?" You asked, earning a (bark/meow). "Well that's good." You said, as if you two were having a conversation.

You fell asleep early that night, cuddling your (cat/dog).

The next day your woke up early today. When you looked lout your window, you nodiced, new nabors moved in. It sounded like they had a dog, because you heard barking coming from the house. 

You got ready for school, wearing your favorate outfit, since you knew it would be a good day. You ate eggs and bacon your mom made for you, for breakfast. You put on your sneekers, and headed out the door. While your walked past the house, the front door opened. You would be really early anyway, so you stopped to see what was going on. A teenager boy walked out of the house. He was wearing a blue jacket, torn grey jeans, and white sneekers. He looked hotter than your crush. As he walked down the sidewalk to you, he looked at you and smiled. "Hi, I'm new. My name is Willaim." His voice brought you out of your trance. "H-hi Willaim." You said putting out your hand so he could shake it. He almost reminder you of Tom Holland, just American.

When you two get to the bus stop, you nodice Mathew is there. "Oh hey, y/n! Did you actually get a boyfriend?" Willaim looked mad. "Hey you don't say that to people!" He looked back at you with caring eyes. You smiled back at him. 

While you were waiting for the bus, you sat on a small brick wall with Willaim. He was asking you questions like, 'what your favorate food' and 'Do you like Marvel over DC?'. You told him you liked Marvel, because it was way better. When he asked you why, you told him about your obsession for Tom Holland. He looked surprised. "Well," He said changing his acent to a british one. "I'm Tom Holland, I'm just under cover." You laughed at first, then you looked at his serious face. "Really?" You asked, recalling the interview with RDJ, were he said, 'I went under cover at a school, once.'. You looked at him shocked. That's when the bus came.


	2. First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tom gets surprised on how upgraded the school looks, and gives your math teacher a talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! :)

When you got on the bus, you introduced 'Willaim' or Tom to your friend Nate, he was so eager to meet him. "What high school do you go to?" He asked him. "I'm going to (HS name)." You and Nate were surprised. "That's the one me and Y/N go to!" You all celebrated on the way to the transfer area. When you got there, you showed him the next bus. 

On the next bus, your friend Chris was saving you a seat behind him. You introduced Tom to Chris. Chris was eagar to meet him, too. When Chris met him, he showed him his games on his phone. They were normal games, that lots of kids played. Tom looked like he enjoyed playing the games, but he was an actor, so he could be faking it. 

When you and Tom got to school, you showed him inside. "It looks like something Tony Stark would build!" Tom exclaimed. Your school was pretty new. It had glass everywere. But if something bad were to happen, we wouldn't be safe, since almost everything was glass. You showed him the library. It was very quiet in there. So you and Tom tried to be as quiet as possible. You and your friends would ussaully meet up, at the library. But today they weren't here. 

When the bell rang to the first class, you asked Tom for his schedlue. When you looked at it, it had all the same classes as your classes. "I'll show you the way." You say, leading him up the glass stairs. When you got to your langauge class, you had a sub. At least the strict teacher was gone on Tom's first day. You let him sit next to you, since he was new. In this class, the teacher wasn't big on assined seating. 

Titus was sitting across from you, and looked upset sice you had a new friend with you. When you tried to explain what we were learning to Tom, Titus looked at you grimly and said. "You need to stop talking to Willaim and get to work." You sent him a glare, and went back to talking. "Hey, Willaim how was your day." Titus interupted. Tom looked between you and Titus, before anwering. "I'm sorry, Titus. But y/n is trying to help me." Titus made a face, before turning around and minding his own self.

When the class ended, you lead Tom to math class. When you got there, Mrs. B was standing there dissapointed. "Now look, it looks like y/n actually has a boyfriend!" You could feel the anger going through you. Before you could say anything, Tom stopped you by saying. "I'm sorry, but y/n isn't my girlfriend." Mrs. B looked very upset. "Hey class, remember that one time y/n ditched school. She got sent to the office, and almost kicked out of school." Tom started looking mad. "I would ditch too if I had a teacher like you!" Tom shouted, before finding his seat, next to mine, and sitting down. 

When you and Tom had lunch, you showed him a place that gives out free food. You both ate there, before heading back to go to PE.

You showed him the boys locker room, you had your friend, Drew, show him around. That day, your class played dodge ball. It was fun.

Your next period was history. The teacher was nice, so you weren't worried about Tom meeting him. The teacher aloud you to sit next to him.


	3. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Tom go on a date together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y/n: Your name  
> f/n: First name  
> m/n: Middle name  
> l/n: Last name  
> f/f: Favorate food  
> e/c: Eye color  
> h/c: Hair color  
> f/n: Friends name

You and Tom had now been friends for at least a month. One saturday night, he invited you to diner to your favorate restraunt. They had f/f. You had told him your favorate food during lunch. When you got there, you led him inside. You waited for the waiter to find you and Tom a seat. When you and Tom got to the seat, he pulled out your chair, and let you sit down. He sat in front of you, and held your hands. "Do you like it?" He asked. You smiled softly at him. "I love it, Tom." He blushed, before looking down at his lap.

Later on that night, he handed you a note. It said:

_When I saw you,_

_You were beautiful,_

_Your e/c is amazing,_

_Your h/c is even better,_

_f/n m/n l/n,_

_I love you,_

_y/n!_

After dinner, he took you to his house. "Hey, y/n. Do you think we've been together long enough?" You noddice what he is talking about, and lead him to his bed. "I think so." you say. He trails his hands up your shirt, and up your bra. You slowly unbotton his dress shirt. He leaned down and nibbled on your ear. You felt wet. "Tom." You muddered. He reached down to your clit. You moaned as he rubbed you through your jeans. He unbottoned your pants, and pulled them off. You pulled off his dress pants, and rubbed his cock between his boxers. 

When you were both fully nude, he licked your clit. You ran his fingers through his hair, as he put his tounge inside you. You gripped his head bringing him back up. Placing your head between his legs, you sucked his cock greedly. He came back down and kissed you, hard. "Please Tom! Fuck me!" You shouted. He smiled, and put on a condom. He went inside you. You squealled. "Tom! I love you!" He went harder and harder as you begged his name. 

When you two were finished, he cuddlee your nude body next to his, and you two fell asleep in peace.


	4. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quit

Sorry... I just need to stop. I suck. Sure wrighting helps me relax but people don't like it so... I'm sorry. Bye


End file.
